


Downtime

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [198]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Agents of SHIELD. Downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

Jemma curled up in the giant armchair, the only real furniture in her apartment. She had a bed and a table and all the appropriate accoutreme of an adult apartment, but this chair was the only thing that hadn’t come with the place.

Next to her, her tea send curliques of steam into the cool morning air. Jemma let her fingers play through it idly, never looking up from her book.

Even though she had read this a thousand times, she never could stop the slight gasp as Nancy unmasked the evil-doer and saved the day.

The clock on the wall ticked through Sunday’s seconds as Jemma sipped her tea and stepped, just for a while, into the role of the heroine.


End file.
